Gemma Tate
Gemma Tate is a 16-year-old daughter of Dionysus. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Gemma is fierce, independent, and resilient. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do or push her around. Gemma cherishes her time alone and away from people, but isn't a total introvert. She always has a fierce attitude and has a reputation for it. Gemma isn't afraid of anybody, and will not hesitate to put people in their place if they do something to her. She doesn't have many friends and doesn't make them easily. She could if she really wants to, but she is afraid of hurting anyone who gets too close to her. Gemma has never told anyone about her secret of being a werewolf. Her mother always knew from the day she was born that it was very probable that Gemma would turn out to be a werewolf, but she never had to tell her mother that. She is afraid of putting all of her trust in someone by telling them her secret and having them totally betray her. Gemma doesn't want to take this risk and instead distances herself from everyone in order to keep them and herself safe. Early Life Gemma Tate was born on January 7, 1998 to Katarina Tate and Dionysus, the god of wine, parties, and grapes. Gemma grew up with her single mother with no knowledge of who her dad was or why he left. All was normal for Gemma up until she turned eight. She had her first shifting on a cold, November night. Her mother, Katarina, was there for her the entire time. She held Gemma back to make sure she didn't get too out of control. When the full moon was finally over, Katarina explained everything to Gemma, including her father. She told Gemma how she herself was a werewolf and it got passed down to Gemma. She had just learned to control her abilities over the years so if she remains calm, she didn't have to change on a full moon. She told Gemma that she herself would eventually learn to do the same. Katarina told her daughter how her father was Dionysus. It was a lot for Gemma to take in, but there wasn't much she could do but just accept it and get over it. Katarina decided not to tell Gemma about Camp Half-Blood just yet because she needed to learn to control her powers first so she wouldn't end up hurting anyone. Katarina taught Gemma self-control for years up until she turned twelve. By that point, Gemma had learned to shift whenever she wants and to keep herself from fully changing during full moons. She had learned when and when not to use her powers. Katarina decided it was time for Gemma to leave home and go to Camp. She explained to Gemma what Camp Half-Blood was and how it was where she belongs. Gemma willingly left for Camp. It didn't take too long for her to get claimed by Dionysus; only a week. She is happy at Camp, but hasn't really made too many friends on account of her condition. She is afraid of hurting someone by accident if she isn't in control of herself. For the most part, Gemma is very good at controlling herself, but if she feels completely overwhelmed by an emotion such as sadness, anger, or frustration, who knows what she will do. This is why Gemma distances herself. Appearance Gemma has long dark brown hair and brown eyes, and is fairly tall. She is tanned because of her Italian heritage. Gemma has very long legs and likes to show them off. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Gemma is a werewolf *Gemma has two different werewolf forms *Gemma's weapons are her claws and her combat skills *Gemma has fast reflexes *Gemma is very strong from being a werewolf Gallery tumblr_n7nn65oFeb1syku6zo2_500.gif|Gemma's werewolf eyes 64b3c3d71b7469dfaf1469dd9715a6f1.jpg superthumb.png malia-werecoyote.jpg|Gemma's full wolf form tumblr_n8qiopobv71r6s7m3o4_250.gif|Gemma's normal werewolf form malia-teen-wolf-sweater.jpg large-1.gif 2153787_original.png asdfasdfsuperthumb.gif Malia-grinning-malia-tate-37293910-960-540.jpg Tumblr_inline_nj2geiatTk1qk74k3.png tumblr_n80l23sLQI1qfg6byo2_250.gif Category:Camper Category:Female Category:Werewolf Category:Child of Dionysus Category:Sixteen Category:Demigod Category:American Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Independence Fatal Flaw Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes